Of Bouqets and Garters
by Hika-chan1
Summary: ~Parting Thoughts Sequel~At Brian & Meggan's Wedding Kitty catches the bouquet, but who will catch the garter? And what will happen after he does?
1. Damn Flowers

Takes place during Excalibur #125 ~Last issue and Meggan and Brian's Wedding~  
none of the characters are mine, mind you, they belong to Marvel.  
  


**Of Bouquets And Garters**  
By Hika-chan  
**Chapter 1- Damn Flowers**

  
  
"Oh Meggan you look absolutely gorgeous!" I am so happy for her. Her smile is completely infectious and she hasn't stopped smiling yet. Of course why shouldn't she be smiling? She's been waiting for this day forever, just like every other woman on the face of the earth. Today is Meggan's wedding day.  
  
My name is Katherine Pryde and I am one of her bride's maids. Not a bad place to be considering I was only beat out by the groom's sister for Maid of honor. Nah I'm pulling you leg I'm too happy for Meggan to even think about titles. "Oh Kitty I'm so happy, I can't believe this is finally happening. Are you sure I look ok?"  
  
I laugh, "For the last time you're beautiful!"  
  
"Yes," Besty says, taking her place as the maid of honor to calm the bride's nerves. "Trust me my brother won't be able to speak or even think once he sees how beautiful you are."  
  
"I dinnae know why ye would even hafta ask that Meggan. Don' your powers make ye appearance change wit yuir emotions. An' wit how happy ye are now how canna ye even think ye look anything short o' radiant."  
  
"Rhane's right. In fact...I think radiant is the perfect word." I grin, gesturing to the little bits of light surrounding her.  
  
The door opens slowly, it's Kurt "Excuse me ladies, but I believe it's time for everyone to take their places.  
  
"Och I think I better git to me seat then." Moira smiles. With one last supportive girl group hug we all head out of the room. Piotr and Kurt are out there but I notice there's a certain techno-organic groom's man missing.  
  
Rhane nearly shouts "Where's Dougie!?" Apparently I'm not the only one who's noticed. "Dinnae worry I'll find 'im." and with that she runs of down the hall. I try not to laugh when I realize that the wolfgirl isn't wearing any shoes. She comes back about a minute later with him thrown over her shoulder. There seems something off about him as she brushes him off but there isn't enough time for me to figure it out as the two head into the chapel followed by a chorus of little girls with candels. They all sing some lovey OtherWorld song ending in "Amen." Then it's me and Piotr's turn to go.  
  
"Can you believe it, Piotr? Brian and Meggan are finally tying the knot! I'm so happy for them! I always said they were meant for each other."  
  
"Like _we _were, once upon a time, eh Katya?"  
  
"Not funny Rasputin." _Very _not funny. I've grown up allot in the recent months and even before Pete, though he was a major part of that. I changed enough to know that Piotr is no longer what I want in a man. "You okay, Piotr? You look like you just lost your best friend."  
  
"I fear I have already lost _two _friends, Kitty."  
  
What the hell is he talking about? "Cheer up, big guy. You've still got me!" Ok so that might sound contradictory to what I just said but Piotr will always be my friend. There is no changing that. I hear Moira say something about me and him following Meggan and Brian's example. Christ! I haven't even been single a month and already she's trying to pair me off. and with Piotr no less? I seriously hope I don't have to put up with stuff like that all night or I'll likely kill someone.  
  
Next down the aisle is Besty and Kurt. I must say that the fuzzy elf looks quite nice in the tux. Of course he always has been the charming and dashing cavalier, those types always know how to pull off formal wear.  
  
Then it's Meggan's turn and yep, she's still radiant, quite literally in fact. Her and Brian's smiles are completely infectious. There are murmurs among the crowd, barely audible over the music. It's odd looking over the crowd, various Captain Britains from different earths. There's even another Kurt here (not as easily spotted as one might think, what with all the colors of people here) and I wonder if somewhere in the crowd there's another me.  
  
Well not another _me _me, but an alternate Katherine Pryde. Like the ones I saw in Belasco's little test. Suddenly I wonder if any of them got to keep Pete, if they were just as lucky to meet him and love him like I was.... well am. Even if we didn't stay together I will never ever regret the time we spent together. I will always look upon our time fondly. I just wish it hadn't ended like that, or at all even. I shake those thoughts from my head, this is Meggan and Brian's wedding, I don't want to jinx it or something with my self pitious thoughts.  
  
God look at how happy the two of them are, and it's infected the entire audience... well not everyone. Saturnine doesn't look happy at all, of course that's just fine with me, I never really liked her anyway. A good portion of the audience, and myself, laughs as Kurt teleports off to get the ring he forgot. Nothing like the smell of brimstone and sulfur to add to the incredible uniqueness and specialness of this wedding. Of course I don't think Brian and Meggan even notice the smell as Roma raises her hand over them, pronouncing them man and wife. The glow for a second and then with their kiss pure and visible happiness halos around them in a beautiful display of color and light.   
  
The crowd goes absolutely bonkers.  
  
  
  
As we walk into the next room where the reception is being held I can't help but think about how this is my last night with the Excalibur team as a whole. A few days ago Kurt Piotr and I had come to the decision that we would return to the X-men. We need to help them find the Professor.  
  
Unfortunately when I was trying to escape the crowd of women Kurt caught my arm just as I was ready to flee the dance floor, ground zero for the bouquet. "Ready for the ceremonial 'tossing of the bouquet' Kitty? Tradition has it that the lucky girl who catches it is the next to marry! Isn't that sweet?"  
  
I certainly hope he isn't thinking what I think he is. "Ridiculous is more like it. Have you ever seen how catty" No pun intended, "women get when it comes to that stupid bunch of flowers? They're _vicious_!"  
  
"Lighten up, Katzchen. Live a little." Her says before throwing me into the fray while I shout in obvious protest.  
  
Not even a second in and I am elbowed by Cerise, which pushes me into Saturnine's elbow. "You are so dead, elf!" I am going to kill Kurt, kill him in many colorful nasty ways. Thrusting me into the middle of all these desperate women. That's like throwing a bleeding person into a feeding frenzy of sharks. Knowing my stupid luck (or lack thereof) the dumb bouquet is going to land in my lap and the great bloody russian is going to catch the garter. Oh that's too funny, I can't believe I referred to Piotr the same way Pete... the same way Pete used to. Gee I hope Warren and Kurt are getting the point with how vicious Betsy and Amanda are being. And Gatecrasher.. well she probably needs all the help she can get! I can't help but smile a bit as I watch the fight for the bouquet, but I'm thinking about Pete not the antics infront of me... and that's when it happens. The damn bouquet lands, almost literally, in my lap. I am not at all surprised and my dull and bored expression shows it. "Figures."  
  
The women leave the floor and the guys take it, Kurt dragging Piotr out there like he did me. I prepare a sarcastic statment incase my limited powers of precognition (i.e. my predictable dumb luck) prove true. Basically if he catches it I say, "Like none of you saw this coming?" Obvious, true, but it's just one of those things that needs to be said. Oh yeah, I am as visibly annoyed that I caught it as the other women are.  
  
Warren's almost the first to get it, but Kurt manages to blindside him quite literally, Thug get's tripped, taking several others with him, including Alistaire. Oh yeah I'm annoyed, thinking back to Scott and Jean's wedding when I could overhear the guys who discussed wanting to put the garter on Rogue. I hear no such comments about me... what a surprise. One of those Alice in Wonderland guy's get's it then Kurt pulls a teleport and takes it only for Lockheed to grab it flying right over to Piotr. Great even the dragon's against me. E tu Lockheed?  
  
Suddenly everything slows. From behind I see a man in dark blue practically jump over Piotr like a hurdle. His hand on Piotr's shoulder and the man pulls himself up thrusting his upper half over the russian's other shoulder, grabbing the garter. Unfortunately the move caught Piotr by surprise which causes him to lean forward unintentionally throwing the man over his shoulder who then lies sprawled out on the floor infront of him. Piotr looks down, and I am intrigued, my dumb luck has gotten unpredictable all of a sudden. I don't know who he is since I am behind all the action but I can see that he gets up and brushes himself off.   
  
"Sorry chaps, but ain't no one touchin' the Computer Goddesse's leg but me."  
  
"Oh my god..." I whisper as I see him. I can't believe he's here. And I can't help the grin that spreads across my face as I realize he's wearing a tux.  
  



	2. Just In Time

All characters belong to Marvel  
  


**Of Bouquets And Garters**  
By Hika-chanB  
**Ch 2 - Just In Time**

  
  
Ruddy invitation doesn't have the time on it. In a rare moment of sobriety I am actually considering going. Ok so the bein' sober has been more frequent this past week, either I've slowed down on the drinkin' or my tolerance has riddin' impossibly high... I'm assumin' it's the former. At least I hope so, liquor is bloody expensive. It's my last chance to decide. I really did like Meggan and they thought to invite me after all. Well perhaps not that wanker Baddock but... Am I ready to see Kitty again? I look at the new bottle of scotch I bought fer this o-so-special occasion. I'm definitely gettin' pissed tonight if I celebrate this alone...  
  
Alone... I've been alone for 26 days now and the idea ain't exactly all that appealin' anymore. I look at the invitation again.  
  
"Earth 616?" We actually got a number? Maybe I'll try it next time on the lottery. And where the hell is this "Otherworld" place anyway? I don't imagine it's anything like Disney World. If it is I sure as sod ain't goin! I am goin' right? Yes... no... Bloody hell.  
  
I walk over to the closet and look at the suit.. well tuxedo I took out o' storage the day I got the invitation. Should I stay or should I go? And if I go how the bloody hell am I supposed to get there!? One thing at a time Wisdom. Get dressed first and then... and then wot? Just get dressed!  
  
I put the bloody monkey suit on, there's actually color to it unlike most o' me other things. Dark blue with a lighter blue tie and vest. I'm surprised the bugger still fits. I don' bother buttonin' the vest or jacket. I pace a bit and look down at the invitation, the idea is so stupid but I ain't got nothin' else to go on. I pick it up. "Alright I want t' bloody go so how do I get there?"  
  
Nothing...  
  
Ok I feel real stupid right about-  
  
Right about the time I look up and see some metal head (literally) with some energy or somethin' fer a body. Naturally my reaction is "AAAHHHH!!"  
  
"I am Widget. I will take you to the wedding." I'd wonder if I hit my head and I'm seein' things but since I saw 'em before I fell on me bum this thing must be real.  
  
"Wot the?"  
  
"We must hurry it's about to begin!"  
  
Suffice to say the trip was more'n a bit nauseating. Fortunately wherever I was teleported to put me in a chair. I stiffled a yell when I look at the.. umm... I don' know what the sod it was, but it was sittin' next ta me. I was still doin' an inventory of me organs when Rhane and Douglock walked in, the kid looks confused, wonder if it had anything to do with a bachleor party? I kinda grin at the thought, 'e must've been askin' lots of questions last night I'll wager. Don' know what made me sicker though, the song those lit'le blue and white clad kids're singin' or all these bloody Cap'in Britain knockoffs. Hope they're not all like Braddock, if they are I'm likely on a suicide mission  
  
Then she walks in and my breath catches. I haven't seen her in nearly a month but somehow it's like I haven't seen 'er in centuries. Her hair's combed straighter than when I last saw 'er... and that dress. I remember that anything looks good on her but that's not the point. I don' know what the thing is made out of but it clings to her leg when it touches, making enough o' the shape visible. Just enough t' get my memory workin' on the rest o' it. I gotta think of a way ta approach her. I can't just walk up and say "hi." She'd prolly just slug me If I just did that.  
  
I don' really notice most of the weddin' I'll admit. Though I do take notice that Meggan's lookin' quite chique, but well, to me, nothin's more beautiful than Kit right now. Well ok I was distracted by the light show when Meggan and Braddock kissed. I'd have to be blind or drugged to miss that. I'm surprised at a sudden urge of protectiveness I feel and find myself thinking, even as I'm clappin', that Braddock better be good to 'er. Bloody 'eck I've turned into a big brother type. Just as well 'cause it doesn't seem that Meggan has one o' them. As they're walkin' back down the aisle for a split second I think Meggan mighta seen me. She's obviously lookin' at Braddock and I'm on the other side o' him. If she did see me then she ain't made any reaction. I'll have to remember to be careful, don' want anyone tellin' Kitty I'm here till I'm good an' ready.  
  
I use my skills to keep out o' view of those I know. I stay off on the outskirts as the bouquet is thrown but I always keep view of Kitty still tryin' to think of something. She's not actually watchin' fer the boquet I notice. Gotta say though I quite wonder 'bout that feathery bird and that big blue.. woman I guess. Kity's got this odd wistful smile on 'er face as some woman get's thrown through her. It's amazin' cause just as she goes solid again, the damned flowers land right in her arms. Perfect!  
  
She looks so cute when she's like that and I stiffle laugh when I hear her say "figures." Don' want to draw attention to meself just yet.  
  
Well at least now I know what I gotta do. Trouble is if the men are just as bad as the women... I'm just about to get in the crowd when some woman puts a hand on me shoulder. Somethin' tells me I saw 'er during the ceremony.. 'course I was only really lookin' at Kitty so- "You do not really expect to present yourself to her looking like that do you?"  
  
How did she? "Wot?" I look down at my wrinkled tux, it's not near as bad as my usual suits but... "Well I didn' actually have time t' get it pressed or nuttin'."  
  
"Do not worry it is easily fixed." The white robed bird said waving a hand o'er me while sayin' some weird word. I look back down an' blink at me suit. All clean an' such as though it were brand new, an it don' even smell like my fags or booze either. I almost look as sharp as that bloke Wagner if I do say so me'self. I almost thank her but she's gone, oh well I gotta get the garter first, I can find 'er later.  
  
I keep careful to keep my back to Kitty. Don' wanna give myself away 'fore I get the prize. About part way through the choas over the battle fer the lit'le bit o' lace I see Lockheed. Now I've got my target, I head fer Rasputin.  
  
Snikerin' to himself Lockheed drops the garter and I make my move. I grab Rasuptin's shoulder and step on the back o' his leg, mutterin' "S'cuse me mate." It's not my fault he's so bloody tall. I grab the prize then fall over onta my back. O' course the fallin' did keep anyone else from grabbing it. I look up from the ground and grin at a confused russian, a surprised elf an'... well I think Kitty's rat is about to die of shock. The other men jus look mad an' dissapointed. Well Bollocks to them, ain't no one else is gettin' this honor.  
  
"Sorry chaps, but ain't no one touchin' the Computer Goddesse's leg but me." The other's move outta the way an' Kitty finally get's to see who got the prize.   
  
There ain't no word to describe the inital look of shock on her pretty face but adorable. Then as her eyes look me up an' down her lips spread into a pleased grin. I'll have'ta thank that bird fer fixin' my tux to look all nice when I get a chance. "'Allo Pryde," I can't help it I am grinning madly, o' course she is too. "I'm not too late am I?"  
  
I hold my free hand out to 'er and she takes it. She's surprised fer an instant when I turn her before leadin' her out to the chair where I'm ta put the garter on her. "No Wisdom, I think you're just in time."  
  
"Good thing luv." 'Cause that's been worrin' me allot lately.  
  
"Didn't think you were gonna show."  
  
"Neither did I," I admit, "Changed my mind at the last minute."  
  
"Good thing luv," she smiles imitating me.  
  
She sits down and grins at me with a wicked lit'le gleam in 'er eye as she slooowly, hikes up her skirt. The lit'le tease, God I love her. She extends one o' her slim legs out infront o' her.  
  
She bites her lip when I take one o' me hands and touch her ankle, takin' the other to loop the garter on her perfect leg. I slowly push the garter up with me thumbs, letting my other fingers run up her stocking covered legs before them and I see her close her eyes for a moment as she tries to repress a shudder. My grin spreads as I stop with the garter and run my hands back down her leg and stop a moment to kiss the top of her lovely foot. We haven't said a word this whole time, an' we haven't looked away either. All our talkin' done with our eyes. I missed you, I love you, I'm so happy to have you back, to be back together again. I have to worry a bit though. I can't think she just wants to fly back like nothing happened. We are back together right?  
  
There's a whistle from the crowd when I kiss her foot, and she blushes. I stand and take her hand to help her up as some of the crowd, mostly the men, cheer on the good "show" we just put on. I take a moment to look about at the others. Meggan is absolutely beaming, she's happy fer us, just like Rhane and Amanda are. Braddock and Rasputin don't know what to think. Wagner's got a smirk on 'im that reminds me of myself right now. Douglock looks downright confused, (somethin' must be wrong wit' the kid, he hasn't lost that look all night). The flyin' rat is pouting next to Mactaggert, and she... Honestly I can't figure out what that scotts harradin thinks o' this... oh wait I got it. She's got a look that says she's thinkin' "Aboot damn time ye Sassenach."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Yes the "white robed bird" is Roma just for reference.  
Might write more on this... probably will but no garuntee as to when that'll happen...  



End file.
